


speak so slightly

by midwinterspring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Biting, Come Marking, Consensual but not verbally negotiated, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Jedi Ben Solo, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Ben Solo, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, but not how you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: She walked a few steps closer. "Tell me. Why did you come here?" His Force signature was bright and focused, a sign of his training. But the lust and anticipation flaring through it was not what anyone would expect from a Jedi."You wanted me to capture you," she said, stepping even closer. Ben flexed against her invisible hold. "You wanted to be here, at my mercy." His breath hissed out in a gasp at that.Got you,she thought.Dark Rey/Jedi Ben smut, inspired bythis artworkby Mrs. Mancuspia.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121
Collections: The Sub!Ben Collection





	speak so slightly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz) for betaing this!
> 
> Lovely moodboard by [@ridingbensolo](https://twitter.com/ridingbensolo)!

"We captured the Jedi. He's waiting in a cell as you requested, ma'am."

Rey kept her eyes on her reflection instead of turning to look at Lieutenant Mitaka. She finished applying her lipstick, a deep purple-red like dried blood. The shade matched her eyeshadow, and the wide belt around her black dress.

"Ma'am?" Mitaka asked hesitantly.

Rey pulled down the neckline of her dress, to better display her cleavage. She looked in the mirror again. _Perfect._

She turned around slowly, seeing Mitaka's anxious face framed in the doorway of her chambers. "Take me to him." He trailed behind her as they walked through the halls of the Supremacy.

She'd known as soon as Ben Solo had landed on her ship. No, she'd known when he'd dropped out of hyperspace, his presence flaring to life in a secret part of her mind. She tried not to think how much she missed it whenever she couldn't sense him.

Trudgen and Vicrul flanked the door. "We took his lightsaber, ma'am," Vicrul said in his soft voice, holding it out to her.

"Very good," she said. She unclipped her own double saber from her belt. "I'll need you to hold mine too, until I'm done in there." No use giving Ben something he could do something stupid with, although she was almost certain he wouldn't try anything.

She handed it to Vicrul, surprise swirling through his Force signature. The truth was, neither she nor the Jedi in the cell could ever be disarmed, as long as they still had their connection to the Force. She sensed mischief and eagerness from Trudgen. "No eavesdropping," she said to the Knights of Ren and Mitaka, then opened the door.

Inside, Ben Solo stood with his hands cuffed in front of him. Those were his only restraints, per her request. She held him in place with the Force as she closed the door, then turned off the camera in the cell with a gesture.

It was a holding cell, not an interrogation chamber, reasonably sized. There was a bench along one wall, and enough room for a prisoner to pace for a few steps in all directions. The room was lit by light panels behind a metal grid on the other wall.

Ben hadn't been pacing, and he couldn't now. She felt him test her Force hold, pushing to feel her strength but not making a serious effort to break it. She already knew they were perfectly, equally matched.

"You're not even _trying_ to make this convincing anymore," she said. When they had first met, he'd been on a mission in earnest, looking for intelligence on the First Order. The second time she saw him, she'd captured him on a planet in the Outer Rim. She wanted to know what the Resistance was up to, and secretly, she wanted to know why she felt so connected to someone she had only met once.

The third time could have been a fluke. By the fourth time, her troops had orders not to kill or permanently harm him. He was more valuable alive, she said, glaring at her staff when they tried to object, pulling on the Dark Side so that her eyes would flare amber.

This was the fifth time. He stood still in the cell in his Jedi robes, a picture of calm except for his ragged breaths. She wondered if it was a coincidence that his robes were pulled open a little, exposing a hint of his muscled chest.

"Why did you come here, Jedi?" Rey asked.

He stayed silent, his whiskey-colored eyes locked on hers.

She walked a few steps closer. "Tell me. Why did you come here?" His Force signature was bright and focused, a sign of his training. But the lust and anticipation flaring through it was not what anyone would expect from a Jedi.

"You wanted me to capture you," she said, stepping even closer. Ben flexed against her invisible hold. "You wanted to be here, at my mercy." His breath hissed out in a gasp at that. _Got you,_ she thought.

She was right in front of him now, close enough to admire his wavy dark hair and the moles that dotted his cheeks. She wondered how his gorgeous lips would feel kissing her all over.

She saw a flush spread across his pale skin as he sensed her lust. They were both highly trained and disciplined in the Force, but they couldn't shield themselves completely from each other, and again Rey wondered why.

"They don't know you're here, do they?" she asked, very quietly. "The Resistance's prize Jedi gone rogue, all alone on an enemy ship." A muscle under his eye twitched. "They don't really know you at all, do they?" He didn't answer, but she felt the soul-deep loneliness at the edges of the Light within him. She recognized it from herself. They were both made to be perfect weapons of their sides, a process that had started long before they had a choice. They were symbols, vessels of power, not people, set on an inevitable collision course. Of course they would feel drawn to each other.

Slowly, she reached up towards his chest. She felt him strain against her hold, not away, but toward her. He craved touch. "Oh, _Ben_ ," she whispered.

She opened his robes further, exposing his shoulders. His pupils were blown wide with desire, huge and dark in the cool light of the cell.

Her nails were filed to rounded points, painted the same deep crimson as her lips. She ran them lightly down his chest, and he shivered. She held his cuffs with one hand, and leaned in to kiss and lick his exposed skin. He choked back a groan. She felt him get hard when she pulled him down to her and lightly bit his shoulder.

She opened the cuffs on his hands, then slammed him against the light wall using the Force and her body. At the last second, she released his hands so he could catch himself with them. She held him there and pressed herself against his back.

"Is this what you wanted, Jedi? Is this what you craved so intensely you'd risk landing on a First Order ship all by yourself?"

Ben didn't say anything, but his Force signature swirled with desire. For _her._ She leaned against him, holding on to his forearms and feeling the strength of his robed back against her. She hadn't felt this alive in weeks.

"You came here, because you wanted me to touch you," she said. She heard him whimper, a tiny contained sound in the soundproofed room.

She kissed his neck, then bit it. This time his whine was audible, reaching straight into the part of Rey that was never, ever satisfied. " _Say it,_ " she whispered, right in his ear. "You came here, because you wanted _me_."

He moaned. He was sweating now, and his fingers were flexing against the wall. She sensed desire and roguish stubbornness from him. This really was _exactly_ what he wanted.

She trailed a hand down his chest. He gasped as she reached his belt. "Ah," she cooed. "I see." She brushed a hand down further, feeling his cock through his robes. She loosed her Force hold a bit and he arched his back at her touch.

"You could be with me," she said, as she traced his cock with the lightest touches, still over his robes. "In my bed, not as my prisoner. You could join me." All his energy and fierceness would be astounding if he turned. She imagined him beside her, masked and armored in black like one of the Knights. His breath caught and she knew he was tempted.

"Or you could join me," he said, his voice deep and a little hoarse. It was the first thing he had said since she had walked in the room. The connection between them intensified as they touched, and now she could see an image through it: the two of them, embracing somewhere beautiful by a lake.

She tried to keep the longing out of her voice. "I'd be a terrible Jedi for many reasons, starting with the celibacy requirement."

"It's not — it's not celibacy," he said, breathing sharply as she nibbled on his neck. "Just nonattachment."

"I think even the Force disagrees with that now," she said. She ran her fingers along his bare shoulder and felt sparks through their connection. "Surely you feel that too."

Ben gulped. Answer enough.

She admired his neck and shoulders, now covered with dark marks from her lipstick. "Looks like you have bite marks," she said. He moaned. "Oh, you want them, don't you?" She was already wet, and she got wetter imagining her marks still visible when he went back to the Resistance, letting them know their prize Jedi was willingly marked by his enemy.

She gave him an open-mouthed kiss on the neck, then pressed in with her teeth and sucked. She made another mark right next to the first one. He was panting now, and she hadn't even touched his cock properly.

Time to change that. She undid his belt, and reached into his pants to pull it out. It was fully hard, red, and shiny with precum.

Ben leaned his forehead on the wall as she caressed it lightly. "Please...need...need to..."

"Mmmm," she said. "What do you need? To come?"

"Yes," he gasped out.

She put one of her legs in between his so she was even closer to him and ground her hips against him. She held her hand still on his cock as she hissed. "Then say it. Say why you're here, and I'll let you come." Again, the lightest of caresses, and he quivered against her. His hair was matted to the back of his neck with sweat, and he huffed out rapid breaths with his eyes half shut. She wondered if he would come anyway, from the barest hints of touch she was giving his cock.

 _"Say it,"_ she said, with a gentle bite where his neck met his shoulder.

He groaned at that, a feral sound that went right to her cunt. She stroked him more firmly, moving her hand over the head of his cock, then let go.

He shuddered. "Okay, I—I came here to see you. I wanted you to touch me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met."

It was true. The truth of it echoed in the Force around them.

She used the Force to flip him so his back was against the wall, and she had easy access to his cock. "That was good," she cooed.

He moaned. She was no longer restraining him with the Force, but he stayed pressing his back against the wall as she pumped his cock with firm strokes.

"So good for me," she said. He thrust into her hand, rapidly losing rhythm. "Gonna come for me now," she said.

He did, with a shout that seemed to echo off the wall. His cum spattered his chest and his robes. When he was done, he looked at her with worship in his eyes, not seeming to notice the mess. The heat of his gaze somehow felt more intimate than her hand on his cock. "Can I...can I taste you?" he asked.

She nodded, and pulled him toward the bench. She kicked off her boots and pulled off the leggings she wore under her dress. She sat down, and he knelt in front of her, eyes fixed on her cunt. She held her lips apart with one hand, and ran her other hand through his hair, then gently pushed his head down to her center.

He dove in enthusiastically, moaning as he licked and sucked her clit. She guided him with her hand and nudges through the Force. He picked it up quickly. Her own arousal had been building as she teased him and in very little time she was moaning and gasping herself, her toes curling as she thrashed against the wall.

Through the Force she showed him how she wanted him to put his fingers inside her. He got it right away, curling them just right, and she moaned at the new source of pleasure. The combination of sensations pushed her over the edge, and she cried out as her orgasm rippled through her. She held his head on her cunt until she was no longer twitching, then let him go with a little sigh.

He stayed where he was, looking up at her. His lips and cheeks were shiny with her. _Good_. She hoped he would be smelling her for days. Let him go back to the Resistance smelling like a Darksider's cunt.

He moaned softly at that, and rested his head on her lap. She heard through the Force, as clearly as if it had been said out loud, _Let me pretend I'm yours, just for a little while. Please._

She kissed the top of his head and slowly stroked his fingers through his hair. There was a solid bond between them in the Force now, full of lazy contentment. She let herself just _be_ for a little, sated in a way that was more than physical.

It couldn't last forever. People would come looking for him, and she had her own duties to attend to. She wasn't sure she had ever resented anything so much. She brushed her hands down his shoulders and lightly lifted his head from where he rested it. "You need to go back now, if you aren't staying. Of course, you _could_ stay."

The deep longing in his sigh cut through her. "Or you could come with me," he said, straightening his robes.

"The Resistance would never welcome me," she said. "You know that."

"My mother is more pragmatic than most people know. Besides, she'd be happy you killed Snoke."

"I took his place, though," said Rey. She freed herself, and she would never regret it.

Ben said nothing. She put her boots and leggings back on, and they both stood up.

She hadn't touched his lips the whole time, or ever, so she threaded her fingers through his hair one more time and pulled him down to her. His lips were soft and tasted like her, and opened gently for her tongue.

"Are you going to let yourself get caught again?" she asked, when the kiss finally ended.

"We'll see," he said, with a roguish tilt of his head.

She turned reluctantly, walked out of the cell, and took her saber back from Vicrul. "Give him his lightsaber back, and make sure he gets off this ship safely. If _anyone_ hurts him, I'll kill them."

"Yes ma'am," she heard, as she walked away. She didn't let herself look back, but she reached out through a connection that was fainter now, but still present. _Come back soon, Ben,_ she thought.

And she knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Venus in Furs" by the Velvet Underground and Nico.
> 
> I really like Dark Rey! For other versions of her check out ["As Certain Dark Things"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731745) (series), ["Blue Butterflies and Black Roses"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075679/chapters/66110062), and ["Not Without Your Darkness"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726140).
> 
> For more smutty goodness, check out ["A Dangerous Collection of All My Favorite Things"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829970) and ["Now, Here, Now, Always."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497562)
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@midwintersprin1](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1). Feel free to say hi, and let me know if I need to tag anything in a DM, a comment here, or on Discord.


End file.
